Darwin
by SuperKamiGuruFTW
Summary: This is the story of how Darwin became part of the Watterson's lifes.


**Author's Note: Well since I can't figure out how to continue my first story at the moment I might as well post this. I was inspired to write this when I saw the movie Ted. This chapter is mostly just the first 5 minutes of the movie. However I am gonna try and combine this as much as I can with the actual show.**

_It has been said that magic vanished from our world a long time ago. But the story your about to hear will show you that some magic still exists today._

_The year is 2007 in a town called Elmore. It was a peaceful day like any other where a group of kids would beat up defenseless geeks._

"There they are get em" shouted Tobias and everyone chased them "Wait don't hurt us." shouted one of the Eggheads. But to no avail they were both pushed to the ground and we're being kicked senselessly. "Hey guys can I join?"

_Here we find 8 year old Gumball Watterson trying to fit in with everyone else._

"Get out of here Watterson" said Idaho frustrated. "Yeah beat it!" stated Banana Joe. "Yeah get lost Watterson" said one of the Eggheads. After saying that all young kids continued kicking them.

_Gumball wasn't good at making friends and felt lonely most of the time._

_But lets skip ahead shall we. It was Christmas time and all the boys and girls in Elmore were enjoying the gifts that they received._

_However all Gumball really wanted this year was a friend. As he opened one of his gifts he got a big surprise._

"Wow a goldfish!" Gumball said with glee. "Richard why did you get him a fish." Nicole whispered to her husband. "All I had was to 2 bucks and I took my chances with a carnival game." he replied to his pregnant wife. "Thanks Dad! Im gonna call you Darwin" 'Oh god now he's naming it. I though he at least consider eating that thing.' his mother thought to herself.

_A bond grew between the blue cat and goldfish. They were practically inseparable. Gumball practically told Darwin everything. Even though Gumball thought he finally had a friend he still felt empty inside._

"Wasn't today exciting Darwin. I bet its gonna be even better tomorrow...You know I wish you weren't just an ordinary goldfish! If you were different you and me can hang out and do pranks. It would be AWESOME!" "Go to bed Gumball" her mother shouted furiously. "Night Darwin" he whispered before falling asleep.

_Lucky for Gumball he picked a perfect night to make a wish because if there's one thing you can be sure of. Its that nothing is more powerful then a young boys wish._

Gumball wakes up the next morning and sees that his pet goldfish is not in his bowl. "Darwin!" He looked all over his room for him. The closet and under his bed. But the fish was no where in sight but when Gumball turned around he got a big surprise. "Hi"

"Ahhhh" he screamed "Your my best friend Gumball" Gumball felt frightened "How is this possible" "Well you wished upon on a star for me to be no ordinary goldfish and here I am!" he smile. It took Gumball a few seconds until he was no longer frightened, but was simply delighted and embraced the fish for a hug.

_Gumball finally felt happy that he now had a real friend of his own and could not wait to tell everyone about it._

Gumball ran to the kitchen to find his parents. "Mom dad my goldfish grew legs and can talk to me." "Oh that's great sweetie." his mother told him. "But mom my goldfish did get bigger. See" then Darwin walks in. "Merry Christmas Mrs. Mom and Dad!" the fish said gladly. "AHHH" the parents both screamed. "Gumball get over here now." Nicole yelled. "But mom he's harmless." "NOW GUMBALL"

Gumball then walked to them. "Get the gun Nicole." "Ooh is it a hug gun?" Darwin said with that child like innocents. "Mom you can't shoot him he's my friend and I love him. I mean look at him he's harmless" Gumball said as they looked at the giant fish again. "Oh my god. ITS A MIRACLE. This means magic does exist." Richard said taking a liking to the fish. "Can we keep him please please please please." Said Gumball and Richard. "We can't keep him! I mean look at me. Im holding on to another kid." Nicole argued

Facing a situation like this the giant pink rabbit and blue cat could do the only thing they could do. Give Nicole the puppy eyes. "God damnit okay" "Yah" they both cheered 'Great now I'll have 4 mouths to feed.'

**Author's Note: After that Anais is born, Gumball and Darwin make friends and wait why am I telling you what happens you've seen the show and already know what happens. This was just a one-shot and nothing more. However I could continue this. But I don't want to.**


End file.
